Marry Your Daughter
by Bakaprincess
Summary: How to purpose your girlfriend in front of the most evil father in law?


Marry Your Daughter

"So, Uzumaki Naruto. What is your purpose to come here?" Hiashi stared at Naruto, started from his hair, down to his toe.

Naruto didn't dare to lift up his face. His left hand gripped the another hand, his body was stuttered, sweat dripped down his face. He kept his head down, Hiashi's stare was killing him.

Like a _protective _father should be (Hiashi kept insisting that he act like a _good_ father should be), he glared to his (not yet) future son-in-law. Which made Hinata even tensed. Even Hanabi's coming with a tray of beverage and snack didn't make any difference – the situation was just the same.

"Uzumaki Naruto, do you hear me?" Hiashi repeated his question. Naruto who was out of focus jerked as Hiashi raised his tone. Wow, he should've prepared before. Naruto thought that Hiashi was a good father like Hinata always told him before – the truth, Hiashi was literally the opposite.

But before Naruto could find his courage, apparently Hiashi was out of patience. Hinata became more worried, as she eyed Naruto with a 'do-something' look. Naruto nodded once. He cleared his throat, so he'll be able to speak better. As the silence took the entire room, he started talking.

"Sir, pardon me for being so nervous today but, I'd like to take this opportunity to talk about the relationship between me and your daughter, Hinata Hyuuga."

Hanabi pulled her sister closer to her, feeling happy that finally Naruto found his courage. But still, it didn't change Hiashi's frown. "I... Uh, we've been together since three years ago. And... I think it's better for the two of us to continue this relationship to the higher step." Naruto stuttered, he was out of breath.

Hiashi frowned. "Talk to the point. I don't like people who talk too much."

The younger lad lifted up his face, dared himself to look right into the (not yet) future father-in-law 's eye. "I want to marry your daughter."

Hinata glanced at Naruto, smiling happily. She can remember about last Saturday night. The way her boyfriend knelt down in front of her, offering a small box which contained a tiny yet beautiful ring to her on the park. When Naruto stuttered, struggling to say a "Will you marry me" in his broken English which Hinata found it cute.

"Tell me the reason." Hiashi said in serious tone. Naruto became thoughtful for a while, there are many reasons floating within his brain waiting to be said, but there was only one reason that Naruto wanted to say. "Because I loved her, sir. I need her, because I loved her. I loved her because I want to protect her. I loved her not because I want to live with her, but it's because I can't live without her."

The older narrowed his eyes. "What makes you good enough to marry my daughter? Why did you choose my daughter?"

And accidentally, Naruto locked his eyes with Hinata's. Suddenly his fear disappeared, as he began to talk. "I am just a simple businessman, but I'm willing to do anything for her. I can guarantee her future with me, sir. There are a lot woman in this world, but she's the only black pearl among those white pearls. And..." Naruto gazed into Hinata's eyes once more.

"Because she's special, very special in my eyes. I want to marry your eldest daughter, and make her the mother of my future children. I hope you'll consider it. Thank you sir." and Naruto stopped his speech, feeling the need to take a deep breath.

Hinata glanced at her father worriedly, her pulse beat faster and faster. The fact that Hiashi had never agree to their relationship made her felt somehow uncertain that Naruto will get her father's permission. But still, you won't know until you try, right?

"Uzumaki Naruto. Please take a note that if not for the sake of my daughter Hinata, I might have kicked you out of my house already. But still, if you can guarantee my daughter's happiness with you, I will trust you my daughter. Remember, if you make my daughter shed tears, I will not hesitate to break your bones. I expect you to cherish this chance."

That moment when you realized when your effort wasn't useless at all. Hanabi can feel her sister's happiness, as she hoped that Konohamaru will do the same for her. Hinata was so lucky to have Naruto.

The moonlight shone the porch, Hinata was enjoying the night's wind swaying her smooth hair. She closed her eyes, a three-years effort apparently wasn't useless at all. (Hiashi never liked Naruto before, and perhaps someday her father will open his heart for Naruto, Hinata hoped)

A step was approaching her, which made Hinata turned her body automatically. That was Naruto, with his tuxedo no longer neat anymore – he rolled his shirt's sleeve to the elbow. Maybe Hiashi asked him to do the dish or something, poor Naruto, Hinata thought.

"Hey. What's up?" Hinata grinned, as she enjoyed the night's scenery again. Naruto approached and stood next to her. "Well, your father is a great father after all. He kept nagging when I washed the dish. He told me that I have to be careful or else I'll break his precious plate." judging from his tone, she knew that he was being sarcasm.

Hinata chuckled "You'll get used by him someday, he hated to see any creature called male entering our house. He wanted to protect us, that's all." Naruto chuckled in turn. "Really."

"So." Hinata moved closer. "Were the things you said earlier true? That was the first time you complimented me like that." she pouted. "Well, I'm not a cheesy person though." Naruto giggled shyly. "No, Naruto-kun. That was romantic." Hinata smiled in sincere.

There was nothing else that Hinata expected for, until Naruto's arms embraced her slowly, and leaned for her lips. Hinata closed her eyes, when Naruto's lips touched hers. They shared their sweet kiss, just two lips moving together as one and no lust involved.

"You! How dare you!" and Naruto released his hug, to meet Hiashi's eyes which were glaring at him.

And perhaps, tonight he should've prepared for supplement, or vitamin for extra energy. Because right now he was currently avoiding Hiashi who was trying to catch him. Naruto and Hiashi ran around the dining table, earning a laugh from Hanabi and Hinata, as the two girls wishing that tonight's happiness will stay like that forever.


End file.
